lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Ele
"He" or "Him" is a mysterious character who so far is only known as 'him' or 'he'. Who ever "He" is they seem to be a high-ranking "Other". His identity has not yet been revealed, but could be a character we have not met yet or one that has already been introduced. References to "Him" * Referred to by Mr. Friendly in Maternity Leave: "What do you think he'll say when he finds out", implying that he is above Mr. Friendly and Ethan Rom in The Other hierarchy. * In Dave, Henry Gale states "If I tell you about them, you don't know what he'll do!" and when threatened by Sayid, Henry says "He'll kill me!" to which Sayid responds, "I'll kill you!". Since Gale still doesn't give an answer, it most likely means that he would rather die than disappoint "Him". Henry also says that "the man with the beard" is "no-one", implying that "He" is much higher in the Others' hierarchy. * In Two for the Road, Henry Gale says: "He is a great man, a brilliant man, but not a forgiving man." He also says that "He" will kill Henry for failing his mission. * In both Adrift and Live Together, Die Alone, the current residents of the Swan station, Desmond and Kelvin, have asked Locke and Desmond respectively "Are you him?". They are most likely however asking whether they are their replacement. Identity Theories * Anthony Cooper * Isaac * Radzinsky * Charles Widmore * Mr. Paik * Christian Shephard * Gerald DeGroot ** Is one of the founders of the DHARMA Initiative, and so is directly involved with the activities on the Island. * Alvar Hanso ** Is the founder of The Hanso Foundation, who are funding the DHARMA Initiative. * Dr. Marvin Candle (A.K.A. Dr. Mark Wickmund) * Henry Gale ** In Live Together, Die Alone, Henry seems to be in charge of that particular group of Others. * Thomas Mittelwerk ** His profile sounds like he is someone who has the work ethic that He seems to have. * The Island, or the Volcano ** This idea would seemed to be supported by Locke's loss of the use of his legs (preceding Boone's death) and that Island was punishing him for something he wasn't doing right. * The Monster ** We believe we've seen the monster appear as people before (Jack's father, Shannon in Boone's reverie). If so, the Monster could be in contact with and controlling the Others. * There is no "Him" ** The Others are being fooled into following the orders of someone who does not exist. Henry Gale may be the one orchestrating this or he may also buy into the trickery. ** Perhaps Henry Gale invented "Him" to make himself (the true leader/mastermind) seem harmless? ** The Others may be aware that "He" does not exist, but pretend that he does in order to fool the survivors. * "HIM" is an acronym: ** 'His Infernal Majesty' (The Devil) ** Henry In Minnesota ** Longshot: He Is Mittelwerk * "Him" may actually be a "Her" - in allusion to Alias, another JJ Abrams show, where the leader of a terrorist organisation known as "The Man" turned out to be a Sidney Bristow's mother. Other Theories * He may be portrayed by actor Peter Coyote, who acts as the narrator of Destination Lost and Lost: Revelation. Wouldn't it make sense that he's watching everything that we are, perhaps via remote viewing? Category:Unseen Characters Category:The Others